Alma:Entering an Eternity
by PoisonLilith
Summary: Just the sequel to my first story and surely not the last story.


Alma: Entering Eternity

Alma stepped through the gate way and into the brightness. Her eyes blinded by nothing but pure white from the sun. She shielded her eyes and squinted in order to try and stop the burning from the sun. Her skin felt warm and she felt as if her body were filling with unknown emotions while her skin became heavy from the heat. Her eyes finally adjusted to the scorching brightness of the sun, when she opened her eyes what she saw was nothing but desert all around her. The desert was vast and empty except a single dead tree standing far away in the midst of the vast desert. She walked towards the tree that seemed like it was hundreds of miles away. As she began to take step after step she saw a sand storm approaching her location. She began to look for a place for shelter and found none. She began to try and walk towards the tree and endure the sand storm. She could feel the sand hitting her skin like a thousand needles being jabbed on her flesh at once. She felt sand hitting her face and closed her eyes for protection. It seemed as if all of a sudden she wasn't stepping in sand anymore but instead was standing on nothing as if her feet were dangling in the air. She kept walking until the feeling of sand dispersed. When she opened her eyes she was sitting on a swing dangling from the tree. She took a moment to analyze her surroundings. Out of nowhere someone takes her hand, holding it gently. When she looks up she sees a man with thin grey hair holding her hand. He looked kind and sad almost as if he had lost the one he loved. He looked down at Alma and he saw her dead lifeless red eyes. He jumped back terrified of what he had seen. "You're not my daughter! Not anymore at least! You're evil, I can see it, feel it! Get away, you monster!"Alma had no idea what was going on but still felt sad. She had no idea who the man was but she felt a need to be accepted by him. The man began walking away from Alma. "'She won't suffer anymore' they said, 'she will be better' they said, 'we will cure her' they said! Lies! All of them! They just made my baby a monster!"He said mumbling angrily. "Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Alma screamed as she chased after the man when all of a sudden he disappeared like ash falling and withering away in the wind. Alma got down on her hands and knees and screamed and cried at the thought that her father would let this happen to her and then hate her for what he had done. Alma slowly opened her eyes to look down and notice as her tear fell the ground turned from sand to grass right before her eyes. Her tear fell on a blade of grass and cut in half. Alma thought to herself how she would love to make that happen to her father. Alma looked up to analyze where she was. When she looked up she saw that she hadn't moved locations just surroundings. The desert turned to grassy fields, the dead tree with a frail swing was now a beautiful oak tree with a brand new swing hanging from its limb, and the vast nothingness was now millions of flowers. She looked out and saw a dirt road leading away from the tree. She walked to the road and thought on whether she wanted to walk and see where it lead or if she wanted to stay by the tree that at this moment was making her feel as if she could have emotions other than hate and evil. She felt the energy from the tree, as if the tree was transferring emotions to her.

Alma thought to herself "if I stay here I know I will have these feelings, however if I stay here I will not know what's out there." Alma meditated on her thoughts for a few minutes and sat on the ground looking down at the grass that she so desperately wanted to stay with. She looked down and stared at the single blade of grass that had taken her tear in half. She thought for a few moments then looked over to the tree in anger and determination "I will do to my father as grass does to tears! Splits it in half and makes it disappear! I can't stay here. I must find my father. I must show him what I truly have become!" Alma then got up to her feet and stared at the road she was about to travel. She closed her eyes and put one foot in front of the other. She walked the road with the feeling of the soft, warm dirt beneath her feet. As she stepped she noticed the dirt getting damp. She kept walking as the dirt turned to mud. She opened her eyes to notice the mud was blood. She looked around to look for the source of blood but when she did she didn't see the road she was walking on 3 steps ago, Instead she was in the middle of a burnt forest with mutilated animals beneath her feet. She began to cry as she realized she had done this. She then began to run from the area she then looked back to find the blood of the animals forming a demonic monster that was heading right towards her. She then turned to look back in front of her but when she did everything went black. She couldn't see anything. She wasn't in the dark everything was just truly black. When she looked at her hands she could see them perfectly lit in front of her. She looked around and it was as if she was in an abyss of nothingness. She began to wonder if maybe she was stuck there or if there was a way out. She then heard something beautiful, a beautiful voice but not any other ordinary voice. This voice was like the sound of the wind in the air, the water in the rivers and creeks, the waves of the ocean on the beach, the butterfly's wings fluttering above a flower, the leaves of a tree turning in the breeze, the rain hitting the ground on a damp morning in summer, a waterfall pouring over a hidden cave. What she heard was the tree. The tree from the field was speaking to her. Alma then asked the tree "What's happening? Where am I? Why is this happening?" she sat in the silence awaiting a reply. It felt like hours had passed without a reply. Alma then began to worry if she was stuck in the abyss as punishment for the evil she had done. She then heard the voice return. What the voice was saying wasn't clear. It sounded as if the voice was repeating itself over and over but Alma couldn't make out the words. It then got silent again, then the voice spoke clearly and loudly "Alma my dear, Answers will come just not now. You need to WAKE UP!"


End file.
